This invention relates generally to animal beds and specifically to animal beds which are made of specially quilted fabric and are fiber filled.
Existing animal beds are not entirely satisfactory for what should be the ultimate objective of a animal bed: the comfort and physical well-being of the animal. Animal beds currently on the market are often filled with potentially hazardous materials, provide too soft or too hard a sleeping surface, and are often unsanitary or otherwise harmful to the animal. The present invention employs a special scientifically designed quilting pattern which will provide proper skeletal and orthopedic support for the sleeping animal. At the same time, this quilting pattern gives the animal a soft, comfortable surface on which to lie. In addition, because the bed is fiber filled rather than filled with foam rubber or polyurethane foam and is easily snapped apart, the bed is easily washable and dryable in a conventional home washer/dryer. This makes the bed far more sanitary and resistant to bacteria than current animal beds which are difficult if not impossible to wash. In addition, the foam or foam rubber used in many animal beds acts like a sponge, drawing in moisture and body fluids and holding them there--thus presenting an even greater risk of harboring bacteria.
The specially designed stitching that forms the quilting pattern which surrounds each quilted units acts as a baffle, insuring that the fiber fill remains in place and will not ball or bunch up after washing or prolonged use of the bed. Animal beds currently on the market do not use continuous quilted-in baffles to keep the filling in place. As a result, prior art animal beds tend to lose their shape after washing. By keeping the fiber fill in place, the bed dries faster and more thoroughly and the baffle employed in the present invention allows the bed to retain its original orthopedic design at all times.
In addition, the fiber fill used in the present invention is safer for the animal than the cedar shavings, polyurethane foam, stylene pellets, or similar fillings commonly used in animal beds. Scientific research conducted by veterinarians and universities has shown the use of cedar shavings in beds causes potentially serious respiratory problems and allergic reactions in animals, and synthetic foam can result in mold breeding when left moist.
The multiple layer design of the bed of this invention is also important in that it allows for the free flow of air between the layers of the quilted fabric to reduce animal odors, offer fast air-drying of any moisture or liquid that may come in contact with the quilted layers, and helps further reduce the possibility of mildew and bacteria growth between washings of the bed. The bed is also designed to be light and easily transportable. The bed is all purpose in function in that it may be disassembled, folded in half, and used as a car or travel bed. The bed may also be placed on the bottom of animal crates or cages for pets that are being housebroken or left at home during the day.
Further, many animals, particularly dogs, have an inborn instinct to withdraw into recesses while sleeping. The present invention is designed with recesses in order to satisfy the animal's instinct. Also, the bed's multiple layer design permits free flow of air which makes the top surface of the bed warmer in the winter and cooler in the summer. The fabric used in making the bed is insulatory to further insure that the bed remains at a comfortable temperature for the animal. The multiple layering also insures that the bed maintains its orthopedic design at all times and will not become hard or out of shape.
The bed may be made in multiple sizes to maximize comfort for all animals, from the smallest kitten to the largest St. Bernard. Also, the bed is easily adjustable to accommodate animals of all sizes by simply adjusting the fold lines of the bed.